Alors je serai fou
by Isonia
Summary: France lui demanda où vivait son amie. Il hésita quelques instants, puis posa son index contre son crâne, et dit " Là. ". Alors Angleterre demanda le nom de cette amie. Il lui répondit " Jeanne. ". / Centré sur Canada, avec la FACE Family. Rating T pour folie.


**Titre **::: Alors je serai fou.  
**Auteur **::: ©Rachel  
**Manga **::: Hetalia  
**Genre **::: Angst || Family  
**Pairings **::: Sous-entendu de FrUK  
**Personnage(s)** ::: Canada [Matthew Williams] || Amérique [Alfred F. Jones] || France [Francis Bonnefoy] || Angleterre [Arthur Kirkland]  
**Rating **::: T [Pour folie et suicide]  
**Le point de vue de l'auteur sur cet écrit** ::: Dire que rien ne m'a inspiré serait un mensonge. J'ai eu l'idée de faire cet OS en regardant le film Shining. J'imagine que beaucoup connaissent, c'est un très bon film d'Angoisse. Enfin. La situation de Danny est terriblement plaisante pour un esprit comme le mien. Rajoutez à ça mes idées tordues, et vous obtenez cet OS.  
De plus, j'ai toujours voulu écrire un truc Angoissant sur la FACE Family. Mais jusqu'à présent, les idées avaient beau être nombreuses, elles étaient floues. Et puis j'ai eu ce tilt, et j'ai écrit ça.  
Bon, vous vous en doutez, comme d'habitude ce n'est pas joyeux. Je travaille sur un projet plus cool en ce moment, mais il viendra après tout le reste. J'aimerai faire quelque chose de bien pour Halloween.  
Enfin bref ! Pour en revenir à l'OS, le protagoniste sera notre petit Canada. Contrairement à Amérique, qui a prit pas mal de temps à trouver sa place dans mon petit cœur, j'ai tout de suite accroché à Canada. Je le trouve adorable. Et qui aime bien châtie bien.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir [D'ailleurs j'ai pleuré en voyant mes reviews sur Histoire d'un violeur. Merci encore, ça me touche beaucoup.], et j'ai beau sembler un peu psychopathe, je ne le suis point ! … Herm.

[**PS/Disclaimer** ::: Hetalia ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. Le monde est tellement cruel. _ ]

[**PS2/Avertissement **::: Je tiens à préciser que j'aime beaucoup Jeanne d'Arc. C'est sûrement un des personnages historiques qui me fascine le plus. J'ai énormément d'admiration pour elle. Et dans la série Hetalia, je l'apprécie aussi pas mal ! N'oubliez donc pas que l'OS est sur la folie. Elle est OOC.]

* * *

- 4 Juillet 1535 -

France eut un sourire doux en voyant son éternel rival essuyer la bouche du petit Amérique, en râlant que celui-ci ne savait pas manger proprement. Il se tourna à son tour vers son fils qui mangeait silencieusement son pancake, le regard fixé sur un point invisible.

- Matthieu ?

L'enfant se retourna vers son interlocuteur mais ne dit rien pour autant, se contentant de le regarder fixement. Francis n'en était point dérangé, il avait finit par s'habituer au fait que le petit soit d'une nature silencieuse. Ainsi, il se contenta d'agrandir son sourire et de poser sa main sur la petite tête blonde à sa droite.

- Tout se passe bien ? Demanda la grande nation.

Le petit Canada hocha la tête. Il se retourna quelques secondes vers son assiette, puis reporta son attention sur son soit disant père.

- Elle aussi, elle aime bien, dit le petit garçon.

Le blond aux yeux bleus arqua un sourcil et se pencha un peu plus vers l'enfant, qui ne bougeait point. C'était bien la première fois que son petit Mattie lui faisait quelque chose comme ça. Voyait-il des fées ou des licornes comme Angleterre ? C'était une hypothèse fort peu probable, il s'en serait sûrement rendu compte, malgré le '' don '' de l'enfant de disparaître ou de devenir invisible aux yeux du monde. Il décida tout de même d'en avoir le cœur net, histoire de savoir si il allait devoir supporter Arthur qui allait sûrement lui rabâcher que oui, les créatures magiques existent, et ce pendant des heures et des heures.

- De qui parles-tu, Mattie ?  
- De mon amie.  
- Qui est cette amie ?  
- Une fille.  
- Et... Où vit-elle ? Hasarda le Français.

Matthew sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis posa, après réflexion, son index sur sa tête.

- Là.

Le plus vieux ne savait pas si il devait s'inquiéter ou non. Après tout il était normal pour un jeune bambin d'avoir un ou une ami(e) imaginaire. C'était quelque chose de courant. Mais son trésor à lui était une nation, et non pas un enfant normal. Il n'avait jamais observé ça chez les autres. Et pourtant, il en avait côtoyé, des enfants nations, dans son enfance à lui. Espagne, Grèce, les Italies, Suisse, Belgique et tant d'autres. Même Angleterre. Mais hormis ce dernier qui avait ses amis magiques, les autres s'étaient développés sans ce genre de symptôme. Le cerveau de l'aîné marchait à toute allure. Peut être était-il trop paranoïaque, et que c'était tout à fait normal.  
Ce fût finalement Kirkland, ayant écouté toute la conversation, qui le prit de court et qui posa la question qu'il se posait à lui même.

- Et depuis quand as-tu cette amie, Matthew ? Questionna donc l'anglais en enlevant la dernière miette sur le visage d'Alfred qui recommençait déjà à se salir avec un brownie.  
- Depuis toujours, daddy.  
- Et je ne l'ai jamais rencontré ? Elle ne sort pas de ta tête des fois, pour voir le monde ?  
- Elle connaît déjà la terre. Et elle vous connaît aussi.  
- Comment s'appelle ton amie, Matthieu ? Reprit Francis après avoir laissé passer un court laps de temps.

Le petit Canadien continua de manger son pancake en ignorant royalement son '' papa ''. Son jumeau, quant à lui, balançait ses jambes sous la table en gigotant sur sa chaise, tout en poussant de petites exclamations pour qu'on le resserve. Mais Arthur négligea, pour une fois, l'enfant dont il avait la garde, portant toute son attention sur le plus discret.

- Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas nous le dire, peut-être qu'elle, elle veut bien se présenter d'elle même ?

L'enfant se retourna vers son père Francophone, et regarda sa main. Il la fit finalement bouger lentement, de sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve face à son visage rond. Il la positionna comme on le fait pour une marionnette, c'est à dire les doigts tendus et le pouce bougeant pour faire la bouche. Il regarda ses parents une dernière fois et fit bouger son pouce. Il prit alors une voix qui fit frissonner les deux plus vieux. Une voix rauque, quelque peu aigu malgré tout, digne d'un robot ou d'une poupée d'un bon film d'horreur. Son regard était devenu vide, et il fixait sa main en écoutant ce que sa propre bouche disait avec une fascination malsaine.

- _Bonjour, je m'appelle Jeanne._

* * *

- Tu ne sais PAS t'occuper de gamins, sombre idiot ! Ton niveau de compétence en tant que père est proche du NEANT !

La phrase d'Arthur avait claqué sèchement, en cette journée d'été. Ils étaient trois à être dans la salle servant de salle à manger et en même temps de salon. Les deux grandes nations, et le petit Canada.  
La dispute s'était déclenchée d'un coup, sur un des nombreux coup de tête de l'anglais. A croire qu'il aimait se faire du mal.

- Je te demande pardon, mon cher ? Gronda Francis en se levant, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.  
- J'ai dit que tu étais un incompétent Francis ! Tu laisses Matthew et Alfred seuls dans leur maison ! Tu crois réellement qu'ils vont savoir se débrouiller ?! Tu imagines un peu si ils s'étaient blessés, bastard ?!  
- Je te pris de baisser d'un ton, Angleterre ! Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais et de plus cette affaire date de trois jours maintenant !  
- Il n'est JAMAIS trop tard pour te dire que tu n'es qu'un branleur bon à rien !

Matthew leva les yeux de son livre d'image et observa ses pères s'engueuler une fois de plus. Et enfin le sujet fâcheux tomba.

- C'est tout autant de TA faute si Matthew entend this... voice !  
- Évidemment ! Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas que tu dises ça ?!

S'en suivit les cris, les insultes et les quelques coups légers. La plupart du temps, cela ne dépassait pas les bousculades, les empoignements violents ou au pire les gifles. Le petit Canadien n'essayait même pas de séparer ses parents. Il était invisible après tout. Qu'il pleure, qu'il crie ou qu'il saute de la fenêtre, personne ne le remarquerait.

«** - Jeanne d'Arc était TA sorcière, Francis ! Cria l'anglais en arrière plan.** »

Il balança ses pieds contre le canapé rouge, puis se lassant rapidement de ce petit jeu, s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège de tissu. Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et perdit son regard dans le vide, écoutant les deux hommes à quelques mètres de lui s'hurler dessus.  
Il regarda alors fixement sa main, et la remit en marionnette.

- Dis, Jeanne, murmura le jeune enfant. Tu crois que c'est de notre faute si papa et daddy sont en colère en ce moment... ?  
_- Non, Matthew, non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute à toi, ni de notre faute à nous._  
- Pourquoi alors ?

La main du blondinet se referma, comme si Jeanne ne voulait plus parler.

**« - Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ainsi Arthur ! »**

- Jeanne ? Tenta de sa voix fluette la petite nation.

Il n'eut une nouvelle fois aucune réponse, et comprit que son amie ne voulait pas en dire plus. Une petite moue s'afficha sur son visage poupin et il porta sa main contre sa bouche, pour y déposer un innocent petit baiser.

**« - Où vas-tu, stupid frog ?!**  
**- LOIN ! »**

Matthew fit une grimace en entendant la porte claquer. Il entendit son père anglais souffler d'agacement, ou de déception, voir même de tristesse il ne savait pas. Les émotions des adultes lui échappaient, et en particulier celles de l'empire britannique. Il observa une dernière fois sa main, espérant que sa précieuse amie daigne de nouveau lui parler, mais en voyant que rien ne se passait, il se leva et se dirigea vers son daddy. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, le détaillant. L'anglais semblait entre la colère et l'effondrement, affalé sur sa chaise la tête entre les mains. Canada attrapa le pantalon marron et le tira pour avoir l'attention du plus âgé. L'effet fut immédiat, le magicien baissa les yeux vers son fils. Ses grands yeux verts fatigués croisèrent ceux violets vide de l'enfant.

- Matthew ? Are you here for a long time ?  
- Depuis le goûté, daddy. Tu es triste ?  
- Triste ? No, no. Daddy is just tired, sourit l'adulte en prenant la jeune nation sur ses genoux.

La tête de Matthieu vint se poser contre le torse de son père, et il prit un certain plaisir à écouter les battements de cœur de ce dernier.

- Pourquoi tu es fatigué, dis ? Demanda le petit blond.  
- J'ai beaucoup de travail, honey.  
- Et tu n'es pas d'accord avec papa ?  
- De quoi parles-tu ?  
- Tu t'es disputé avec papa, non ? Tu as du travail car tu veux pas que je reste avec Jeanne ? Tu fais de la magie ? Questionna encore et toujours l'enfant.  
- No. No, darling, no. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que je me dispute avec Fran... papa. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas une dispute. Tu as raison, nous n'étions pas d'accord sur quelque chose, mais pas te concernant, ne t'en fais pas.

Il lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste qu'il voulait rassurant. Mais le petit avait pu sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il sourit à son daddy, puis sauta de ses genoux et couru jusqu'à la porte. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il se retourna, un air angélique peint sur son visage.

- On peut manger des cookies, daddy ?  
- Yes, if you want. Où vas-tu alors ?  
- A la salle de bain, me laver les mains, répondit gaîment le petit qui semblait avoir retrouvé des couleurs pour une raison totalement inconnue.  
- Great. Va chercher ton frère au passage, alors. Il est dans sa chambre.

Matthieu hocha la tête et laissa passer un peu de temps, observant son daddy, puis il se mit à jouer avec sa tunique blanche, emmêlant ses doigts dans le tissu en coton.

- Daddy ?  
- Oui Matthew ? Répondit l'Angleterre.  
- Rien ne changera entre toi et papa, hein ?

La question du jeune garçon avait dû étonner son père, à la vue des quelques rougeurs qui prirent possession de ses joues. Il marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe invisible, puis soupira et lança un sourire à son enfant.

- Non, bien sur que non. Rien ne changera, Matt'. Go search your brother, now, darling.

Le petit Williams hocha encore une fois la tête et monta deux à deux les marches de l'escalier. Il appela son frère en passant devant la porte de sa chambre, et lui expliqua à travers cette même '' barrière '' qu'ils faisaient un autre goûté. L'américain ouvrit presque immédiatement la porte, et ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter la fin de ce que son jumeau avait à lui dire, qu'il dévala l'escalier en criant de joie. Matt' regarda Alfred se précipiter dans la cuisine. Il devinait sans mal qu'il commenceraient sans lui, ce n'est pas parce que son daddy l'avait câliné deux minutes auparavant qu'il ne l'oubliait pas comme tout les autres.  
Mais il ne fit rien pour se faire remarquer malgré tout. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il avait appris à vivre comme ça. Et puis il préférait être propre pour manger. Son père français l'avait éduqué ainsi. Toujours avoir une hygiène parfaite avant de se mettre à table. Il était d'ailleurs plutôt sévère là-dessus.  
Une fois arrivé à la salle de bain, il tira le tabouret et se hissa dessus pour être à la hauteur de l'évier. Il fit tourner l'eau, et trempa sa main gauche dedans, et regarda la droite. Elle s'était de nouveau mise en marionnette, comme il l'appelait. Son amie allait lui parler. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une joie immense, au fond de lui. Au moins, elle, elle ne le laissait jamais.

- Jeanne ? Appela le Canadien de sa voix fluette.  
- _Je te l'avais dis. Il te ment. L'anglais te ment._  
- Mais... Daddy ne veut pas m'inquiéter... Geignit-il.  
-_ Non. Il te ment car il ne t'aime pas. Il n'aime personne, cet anglais, pas même Francis. Mais toi, tu aimes Francis, non ? Tu ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux, Matthieu ? Reprit-il avec sa voix railleuse, et fantomatique.  
_- Oui.  
_- Alors tue le, Matthieu. Tue l'anglais._

* * *

Matthew Williams se releva dans son lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, pendue sur le mur de sa chambre. Trois heures du matin. Jeanne venait de le réveiller, comme elle lui avait dit. Elle le poussait à commettre ce crime, même si lui ne le voulait pas.

- Jeanne, chouina le chérubin.  
- _Oui Matthieu ? Reprit le même enfant comme si il s'agissait d'une personne différente._  
- Je veux pas faire de mal à daddy...  
- _Laisse moi faire, Matthieu. Ce ne sera pas toi._

Il renifla un bon coup, séchant ses larmes qui n'avaient pas voulues partir, et tira sa couette pour découvrir ses jambes. Il se laissa glisser de son matelas, et, à petit pas, sortit de sa chambre. Il se fit le plus discret possible en passant devant la porte de ses parents. France était rentré quelques heures après être parti. Il avait beau avoir parlé avec Arthur, comme à chaque fois qu'un des deux quittait la maison, l'ambiance était restée assez tendue. Ils dormaient ensemble malgré tout, donc il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela finisse mal selon Alfred. Et pour une fois, le Canadien avait décidé de croire son frère.  
Et puis, c'était un obstacle de moins pour le plus calme des jumeaux. Il n'avait pas à éviter le salon, car cette nuit là, personne ne dormirait sur le canapé.  
Il se figea quand la première marche de l'escalier grinça, et se retourna lentement vers le couloir derrière lui. Aucun des hommes vivant dans cette maison ne s'était rendu compte de quoi que ce soit, et tous dormaient. Il soupira. Pourquoi s'en faisait-il ? Il était invisible le jour après tout. Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas la nuit. Reprenant confiance en soit, il descendit les marches, avec tout de même une crampe au ventre. Il ne savait pas si c'était la bonne solution. C'était bien la première fois qu'il doutait de son amie. Elle l'avait toujours aidé pourtant. Il n'y avait aucune raison de remettre son choix en question maintenant. Si elle lui disait que c'était ça qu'il devait faire, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Pourtant, cette fois ci c'était bien son cœur à lui qui battait la chamade, et non pas celui d'Angleterre. Il se sentit même un peu trembler quand il entra dans la cuisine.  
Mais malgré sa peur, il se laissa guider par la voix, qui était aussi la sienne, de Jeanne. Elle ne parlait pas fort, elle lui avait dit que c'était pour ne pas qu'on les entende. Et elle s'était aussi cachée dans sa bouche. Elle regardait à travers ses yeux, et pensait comme lui. C'est pour ça qu'il aimait Jeanne. Car elle était comme lui. On ne la voyait pas, mais elle était bien là.  
Il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi sa main tremblait, quand il se saisit de l'ustensile de cuisine se trouvant dans le pot des couverts.  
Jeanne avait toujours été avec lui, et ne l'avait jamais trahi. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait l'avait aidé à avancer. Oui, cette fois ce serait pareil, il en était persuadé. Depuis quand l'aidait-elle d'ailleurs ? Oh il ne savait plus. " _Ne te déconcentre pas, Matthieu !_ ", disait-elle dans sa poche. Bientôt il serait libre. Elle lui avait dit. Et son papa ne serait plus triste.  
Et son daddy dans l'histoire ? Il serait triste aussi, ou il s'en moquait ? Aurait-il mal ? Allait-il souffrir ?  
La voix de Jeanne, disant son nom, le ramena à la réalité. Il réalisa qu'il était devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Il déglutit, et poussa silencieusement la porte de bois. Un pas. Il était sur le seuil. Deux pas. Il était entré. C'était bon. Dans quelques minutes, tout serait terminé. A jamais.  
Ses pieds lui semblaient pourtant étonnement lourds, même si il arriva à se traîner, en quelques sortes, jusqu'en haut du lit. Il se tourna vers les couettes, et regarda les deux adultes dormir l'un en face de l'autre. Son père semblait plus détendu que lors du repas. Sa respiration était calme, tranquille. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père anglais. Lui aussi semblait moins énervé qu'il y avait quelques heures et plus détendu. Il serra l'objet qu'il avait prit dans la cuisine contre son torse fin, et se dirigea vers le deuxième.  
Une fois arrivé à ses côtés, il le regarda, et leva finalement son arme. Là. Dans le dos, c'était parfait. Il allait avoir mal. Jeanne lui disait ça, directement de sa tête. Il senti ses bras se mettre à bouger tous seuls et se lever au dessus de sa tête, et la panique prit immédiatement possession de lui. Non, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus blesser l'Angleterre. Elle allait le tuer, c'est ce qu'elle répétait, inlassablement dans sa tête, elle allait le tuer et libérer la France. Les larmes se mirent à dévaler les joues du petit garçon, il murmurait des « Stop ! » en continu, mais son amie ne l'écoutait pas. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et un léger filet de bave s'écoula le long de son menton, tandis que ses épaules étaient parcourues de tremblements plus ou moins violents.  
Il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible, pour ne pas voir ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle lui disait de la laisser faire, de ne pas résister comme il le faisait. Mais il ne voulait pas.  
Alors il se mit à hurler. A hurler aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.  
Le cri fit réveiller ses parents en sursaut, qui eurent deux secondes pour assimiler ce qui était en train de se passer. Ils se retournèrent presque en même temps vers leur fils Canadien. Les mains de Matthew venaient de lâcher le couteau de cuisine, et celui-ci s'était écrasé sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Francis se pressa de sortir du lit afin de se précipiter sur son fils et de le prendre dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'accrocha, toujours en sanglot,afin de sentir la chaleur de son père et donc plus de sécurité.  
Néanmoins, la présence d'Arthur ne se faisait pas sentir dans son étreinte, et il jeta un regard vers son daddy. Il tressaillit quand il vit que les yeux de l'anglais étaient fixés sur le couteau qui aurait du lui enlever la vie. Ses sanglots se firent plus violents, et il enfouit son visage dans la chemise du français, qui le berçait du mieux qu'il pouvait dans l'espoir de le calmer.  
Jeanne ne donnait plus aucun signe dans sa tête. Elle semblait avoir comme disparu. Le Canada fut prit d'un mélange de soulagement et d'angoisse. Elle avait beau avoir voulu tuer son daddy, elle était sa seule amie, la seule personne qui lui donnait de l'importance, qui ne l'ignorait pas.  
Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion quand il sentit son père s'écarter de lui et sécher ses larmes avec son pouce. Il se laissa faire, reniflant néanmoins bruyamment, puis sentit quelque chose sur son nez. Il leva les yeux et trouva ceux de son daddy, qui avait laissé la surprise pour l'inquiétude. Il se moucha, imitant ainsi magnifiquement bien un trombone, et agrippa de sa petite main la veste que venait d'enfiler son paternel anglais.

- Que s'est-il passé, Matti' ? Demanda d'une voix rassurante Francis quand il jugea que l'enfant s'était calmé.  
- C'est pas moi... C'est pas moi, je jure...  
- Francis. Tomorrow, not today. He can't talk now, murmura l'anglais à son amant.

France hocha la tête, et souleva l'enfant en le prenant dans ses bras. Le bambin s'y nicha, se roulant presque en boule, arrachant un sourire attendri à son papa.

- Papa... Murmura le Canadien dans son sommeil.  
- Oui Matthieu ?  
- On restera toujours une famille hein ? Toi, daddy, Alfred et moi ?

L'homme fut surpris de la question posée si soudainement, jeta un coup d'œil à l'anglais, mais voyant que celui-ci s'était retourné pour éviter qu'on ne voit son visage et que donc, il ne semblait pas apte à parler, il sourit et embrassa le front de l'enfant.

- Oui, bien sur.

Matthew poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Même si Jeanne n'était plus là, il aurait, au moins, toujours sa famille. Et même si elle l'oubliait souvent, elle l'aimait quand même.  
Et ils seraient toujours ensemble.  
Toujours.  
N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

- 3 Mars 1780 -

Matthew regarda autour de lui. Son ancienne maison tombait en ruine. Tout avait été saccagé par il ne savait qui, les tableaux restant étaient soient déchirés soit sur le sol, tel de vulgaires tapis sur lesquels des milliers de gens avaient marché. Car ils étaient des milliers à avoir marché dessus. Ou alors ils étaient une dizaine à s'être amusé à l'écraser des millions de fois, il n'en savait rien.  
Combien de temps cela faisait, en plus ? Ils avaient abandonnés cette maison i peine dix ans. Pour la nation qu'il était, ce n'était rien. Mais il savait que pour les humains, c'était déjà beaucoup.  
En dix ans, ils peuvent faire tellement de choses ces humains. Trouver une femme, avoir des enfants, dégoter un métier et un logement. Ils pouvaient aussi mourir, déprimer, s'abandonner, cracher, pleurer.  
Ils pouvaient détruire une maison en dix ans. Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait.

- Mattie ? T'es là ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son frère et attendit que celui-ci le trouve de lui-même. Cela fut plutôt rapide, Alfred avait toujours réussi à le trouver en moins de trois secondes, qu'il soit caché ou non. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui rendait les parties de cache-cache si ennuyantes, à l'époque. Lui arrivait à le trouver, mais quand c'était au tour de Matthieu de chercher, il passait des heures avant de dégoter son aîné.  
Quand Amérique retrouva son frère, il eut un petit soupir, soulagé et lassé à la fois. Le Canadien regardait fixement une des nombreuses peintures piétinées, le regard vide. Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tes hommes m'ont dit que tu étais là. Je peux savoir ce que tu y fout ? Demanda l'Américain en retournant son frère pour qu'il lui fasse face.  
- Je voulais avoir un peu de nostalgie. Tout a été gâché malheureusement.

L'air d'Amérique était grave. De toute façon, il était tout le temps grave en ce moment. Il n'était plus joyeux comme avant. Cette foutue guerre d'indépendance lui prenait trop la tête, si bien qu'il en oubliait sa joie et sa bonne humeur habituelles.

- On n'a pas le temps pour la nostalgie Matthew. On a une guerre à remporter. Viens, Francis nous attend dehors, grogna-t-il en tirant le plus éteint.

Canada resta pourtant planté là, à se faire tirer par le bras par son frère, mais en restant focalisé sur la peinture. Alfred leva les yeux au ciel en sifflant entre ses dents. Quel frère borné il pouvait être quand il le voulait.  
Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux violets du plus jeune, le secouant par les épaules comme pour le réveiller d'un quelconque rêve dans lequel il serait plongé. Finalement, il arrêta en voyant le manque total de réaction de son camarade de guerre. Néanmoins, il garda ses mains sur ses épaules, adoucissant même son regard sévère. Il savait bien que tout ça, toute cette guerre, il le prenait trop à cœur. Il savait aussi qu'entraîner son cadet la dedans avait sûrement été égoïste de sa part. Mais il ne comprenait pas sa tristesse malgré tout. Ne rêvait-il pas de liberté lui aussi ? Il lui avait dit tant de fois qu'il voulait être libre, qu'il ne voulait dépendre de personne. Même s'il n'avait encore rien prévu vis-à-vis de Francis, l'ancienne colonie anglaise savait qu'il ne tarderait pas.

- Alfred... Finit par dire le Canadien. Tu veux vraiment continuer cette guerre avec Daddy ?

L'Amérique cligna quelques fois des yeux puis eu un rire nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Mattie ? Je ferai tout pour être indépendant ! Donc oui je continue ma guerre contre England !  
- Mais... Ne sommes-nous pas... une famille.. ?  
- Une famille ? Répéta-t-il, incrédule. Matthew, me dis pas que tu crois encore à ces conneries pour gamin ! C'était des paroles en l'air tout ça ! Stay focused on the war, please. It's more important. Non mais vraiment, Mattie... Tu y croyais vraiment ?

Matthew ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, eut un petit sourire timide et finalement, secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Non... Non bien sur que non... Viens on s'en va Al'. Je te rejoins tout de suite, juste le temps de remettre correctement ma veste et d'enlever la buée de mes lunettes.

Alfred sourit à son tour, mais avec plus de conviction. Il donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de son frère, lui arrachant une petite grimace. Il se rendit compte de son erreur juste après, et s'excusa en bafouillant. Il ne contrôlait toujours pas sa force, malgré le temps, et avait frappé un peu trop fort le blond à en juger par sa grimace. Son jeune frère le rassura, et lui demanda une nouvelle fois de l'attendre dehors. Ne voulant pas faire de nouvelles gaffes, l'Américain prit sur lui et sortit de la maison en ruine.  
Canada le regarda faire et effaça son sourire quand il fut loin. Il baissa les yeux vers la peinture, une dernière fois, puis lui-même posa son pied dessus afin de l'écraser. Ses yeux restaient écarquillés pendant qu'il faisait ça. C'était presque si il en souriait. Il n'était pas heureux, non. Il faisait ça par pure sadisme. Juste en espérant qu'ainsi, les personnages du tableau souffriraient autant que lui. Car sa souffrance était revenue. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas disparaître à tout jamais.  
Quand il entendit le craquement, celui qui disait que c'était bon, que la toile avait cassé, il s'arrêta. En reprenant son souffle, il jeta un regard méprisant à son '' œuvre ''.  
Il se retourna en un volte face, et s'enfuit presque de son ancienne demeure, ne jetant plus un seul coup d'œil au tableau.  
A ce tableau qui représentait une famille.  
A ce tableau qui représentait ce qu'il pensait être _sa famille_.

* * *

- 10 Septembre 1902 -

Angleterre courait. Il courait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs de la maison qui leur servait de lieu de rendez-vous pour les sommets mondiaux, en l'occurrence celui datant d'il y avait à peine une heure.  
Il y avait croisé tellement de nations. Amérique qui était devenu un véritable homme, France, qui ne lui adressait presque plus la parole malgré leur relation, et surtout, surtout il avait croisé Canada. Quand il était passé à côté de son second fils, il avait soudainement eu froid. Très froid, trop froid pour un simple début de septembre. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas regardé, son visage étant parfaitement parallèle au sol, et sa marche trop rapide. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à s'éclipser le plus vite possible de la salle de réunion. Arthur l'avait bien appelé, mais il semblait qu'il n'avait pas entendu.  
Alors il lui avait couru après. Mais Matthew semblait s'être évaporé.  
Il s'arrêta dans un couloir, au beau milieu de l'allée, ignorant les remarques d'Autriche comme quoi courir ainsi dans un bâtiment n'était point digne d'un gentleman. Il se moquait pas mal de savoir ce que pensait l'Autrichien de sa façon de faire. Seul Canada occupait ses pensées.  
Quand il était passé à ses côtés, il avait sourit, il en était certain.  
Mais pas un de ses sourires doux, non. Un sourire fou, psychopathe. Et puis il s'était évaporé. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas s'être évaporé. Disons alors qu'il avait juste disparu. Oui c'était ça, juste disparu.  
Alors qu'il cherchait vivement quelle route il pouvait bien prendre, une nouvelle sensation de froid l'envahit. Il se retourna lentement, et se rendit compte qu'il y avait une porte à côté de celle qu'il venait d'emprunter. Il n'hésita pas un instant et se saisit de la poignée qu'il tourna. La porte s'ouvrit sans mal, et il se retrouva face à un des nombreux salons de la demeure.  
Et au milieu de ce salon, tenant un livre dans ses mains, se trouvait Canada.  
Il releva la tête vers lui, et lui fit un petit sourire timide.  
Angleterre se pétrifia. Non. Ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait être le même Matthew.  
Pourtant si, il devait se faire une idée. Il avait exactement le même physique, il lui manquait juste la folie.

- Oh.. Hum.. G... Good Morning England, dit timidement le Canadien en se cachant derrière son livre.  
- Hi... No I want to say... Oh fuck... Yes, Hi, Matthew, répondit Angleterre en regardant autour de lui.

La présence avait disparue. Ou alors c'était sa santé qui faisait des hauts et des bas ? Non, ce n'était sûrement pas ça. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Il était le Royaume-Uni, il ne se trompait jamais après tout.

- … Arthur ? Tenta Matthieu.  
- Hein ? What ? Oh pardon Matthew. Oui tu... As grandi...  
- Héhé... Je sais, Francis me le dit souvent...  
- C'est marrant que tu dises Francis... Fit alors soudainement l'Anglais, comme si quelque chose venait de tilter dans son cerveau.

Le Canadien le regarda sans vraiment trop comprendre, et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Je veux dire... Avant c'était toujours '' papa '', et les choses comme ça ! Continua l'anglais.

Il cru avoir fait quelque chose de mal quand il vit l'air de son fils cadet s'assombrir quelque peu. Mais celui-ci récupéra vite son sourire, et rigola même pour une raison qui échappa à l'anglais.

- Francis trouve que je suis trop grand maintenant pour ce genre de choses, voyons ! Rit le plus jeune.

Arthur lâcha un '' Oh... '' quelque peu neutre, mais il n'était pas convaincu. Ils avaient beau être en froid depuis quelques temps, il connaissait bien le français, et savait que celui-ci adorait qu'on le surnomme '' Papa '', pour ses enfants, ou '' Grand frère ''. Jamais il n'allait s'en plaindre, et jamais il n'allait demander à ce que l'on arrête ça. Alors il n'arrivait pas à croire les paroles de Matthew.  
Il allait dire autre chose quand son téléphone sonna. Il lâcha un juron et regarda vivement l'émetteur de l'appel. Sa reine. L'anglais releva la tête vers Canada, et lui sourit doucement.

- Désolé, Matthew. Mon gouvernement, je dois décrocher. On se reparle bientôt, yes ?  
- Bien sur, Arthur. A bientôt.

Il laissa le blondinet dans la salle et sortit dans le couloir, afin de répondre.  
Une fois que son ancien père fut sortit, le sourire de Matthieu s'effaça immédiatement. Il reporta son attention sur le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains. Un récit sur la Guerre de Cent Ans. Passionnant. Vraiment passionnant.

- Dis moi, Jeanne, tu ne trouves pas que Arthur semblait bizarre ?

Il regarda sa main qui venait de se mettre en marionnette.

- _De quoi tu parles, Matthieu ? L'anglais était pourri, comme d'habitude._

Il rit de bon cœur, et secoua la tête.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Elle était revenue voilà plusieurs années maintenant. Il avait pleuré, elle avait été là. Tout été aussi simple. Et il avait ouvert les yeux. Il n'y avait jamais eu de famille. Les '' Papa '', les '' Daddy '', les '' Big Brother '', étaient seulement des mots, sans sentiments derriè elle, elle était toujours là. Elle au moins ne le trahirait jamais.

- _Comptes-tu le faire, Matthew ? Se demanda-t-il pour lui même mais avec une voix rauque appartenant à l'esprit dans sa tête._  
- Oui.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il donna. Son sourire était revenu, mais il n'avait rien de joyeux.  
Il était devenu fou.  
Il le savait bien, c'était ça qu'il trouvait drôle justement. Il était totalement fou, et il s'en amusait comme jamais.  
Il posa doucement le livre sur la table du salon, et sortit de la mallette posé sur le fauteuil un simple 9mm. Il le regarda un instant, avec un mélange de fascination morbide et d'amusement. Il joua quelques minutes avec, le caressant entre ses doigts, puis finalement, il arrêta tout et leva la tête vers le plafond.

- Tout ira bien n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il au vide.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, mais cela n'empêcha pas son sourire de s'agrandir encore plus. Il fit lentement tourner le canon de son arme jusqu'à ce qu'il frôle sa mâchoire.  
Il sentait ses joues se déchirer tellement ses lèvres étaient étirés.  
Il ferma les yeux, inspira une dernière fois et calma ses tremblements d'excitations.

- J'arrive.

Et il tira.

* * *

- 15 Septembre 1902 -

« _Mon Cher Alfred._

_Avant tout, je veux que tu saches que ce que tu tiens dans les mains n'est pas une lettre d'Adieu. Non, c'est bien plus que ça. Ce que tu tiens actuellement dans les mains, cher frère, est le motif de ma libération._  
_Tu ne comprends pas ? Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment à vrai dire. Tu as toujours eu un peu de mal pour comprendre ce que je voulais te dire. Je ne t'en veux pas pour autant. Mais laisse moi t'expliquer._  
_Je suis fou, Al'. Je suis fou à lier. Depuis que je suis gosse je suis dingue. Ce n'est pas ta faute, ni celle de papa, ni celle de daddy. C'est de ma faute à moi. Je n'ai pas su m'intégrer. De ce fait, j'imagine bien que vous ne m'aimiez sûrement pas beaucoup, ou pas assez à mon goût. Mais moi je vous ai toujours aimé, dear brother. Toujours. Sauf que ma solitude m'a rendue complètement barjo. C'est amusant dans le sens ou tu te dis peut-être '' Canada ? Barjo ? Hahahaha nooon. ''. Mais je t'assure que si. Je suis tellement fou, tellement dingue que même trouver le peu de lucidité qu'il me reste pour t'écrire ça est une épreuve plus que difficile._  
_Elle est là, Alfred. Elle me poursuit, elle est revenue. Elle était partie. Tu te souviens de quand j'ai voulu tuer daddy ? Oui, elle était partie, c'était bien. Elle m'a laissé. Tu croyais qu'elle n'était jamais revenue ? Si elle l'a fait. Elle est revenue quand j'ai visité notre ancienne maison lors de ta guerre d'indépendance. Quand j'ai compris qu'on avait jamais été une famille. Oui, je suis certain que tu ne t'en souviens pas, comme les trois-quart des événements qu'on a vécu ensemble, mais je tiens quand même à te le dire. Je suis tout aussi certain que tu vas tout oublier après, que tu vas poser cette lettre et que dans deux heures, tu ne sauras même pas que tu l'as lue._  
_Tout ça pour te dire, qu'elle est là. Que elle, elle ne me laissera pas. Elle ne me laissera jamais._  
_Je vais mourir Alfred._  
_Je vais pas mourir comme les nation le font normalement. Je ne vais pas disparaître, non. Je vais me tuer. C'est beaucoup plus drôle. Tu vois quand je te dis que je suis fou ? C'est exactement ça. Je ris de mon propre suicide._  
_Je vais mourir pour elle. Je vais mourir pour la rejoindre, car elle m'obsède. Elle a brûlé. Tu savais ça ? Daddy l'a brûlé au bûché. Je devrais lui en vouloir, mais je ne peux pas. Après tout, il reste un peu mon père. C'est contradictoire, je sais. J'ai toujours été contradictoire. Je voulais qu'on me remarque mais j'avais peur des autres. Ce n'est pas une contradiction ça ? Non ? Peut être pas. Mais si. Ou non. On s'en moque un peu, au fait. Sais-tu toi même ce qu'est une contradiction, Alfred ?_  
_Voilà, ça reprend. Je perd ma lucidité restante. Je vais y aller, bro. Je vais le faire, tu vas voir. D'ailleurs quand tu liras cette lettre, non, ce brouillon, je serai mort._  
_Dis à papa et daddy que je les aime. Qu'ils s'en moquent ou non, ce n'est pas mon problème. Dis leur juste ça. Je vous aime._  
_Et je t'aime aussi, Alfred._  
_Bientôt, je serai libre, comme toi. Sois fière._

_Matthieu Williams, ton frère._ »

Alfred posa la lettre sur son bureau, et se retourna vers sa fenêtre. Il regarda d'un œil distrait la ville de New-York qui dormait encore. Il était tôt, après tout. Dans un soupir, il ferma les rideaux et alla s'asseoir un des sofas présents dans son bureau. Il posa ses pieds sur la table basse et leva la tête vers son plafond. Son frère avait fait la même chose selon les médecins, avant de se faire exploser la cervelle. Rien que d'y repenser, il sentait son estomac se tordre.

- Alors c'est comme ça que cela se fini, hein ? Murmura l'Américain.  
- _Triste, Alfred ?_  
- Non. Pas trop. Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire, c'est lui qui voyait. Tu l'as rendu fou.  
-_ Non, loin de là. Je l'ai guidé. Et je vais te guider aussi, Alfred. Ne t'en fais pas._

Il secoua la tête.

**« Je vais vraiment devenir dingue avec toi, Jeanne. »**

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.  
Il aimait déjà ça.

**E N D**

* * *

J'ai eu l'idée de rendre faire le début de folie d'Alfred pour la fin, je trouvais que c'était une bonne chute. Et... Aaaaaaah j'avais pas le droit de faire mourir Matthew ! Je m'en veux maintenant ! ( T_T )

_Bien... Review ?_


End file.
